


The Grim Koopa

by Magifoofa



Category: Mario & Luigi RPG (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Divergence, this whole thing's pretty dang depressing, watch out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 17:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11902386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magifoofa/pseuds/Magifoofa
Summary: He was just here to finish the job. That was all. So… Why was he so scared?Originally posted on Fanfiction.net. Oneshot.





	The Grim Koopa

Bowser padded down the hall. His eyebrows were twisted in fear, and he was trying to walk as quietly as possible. In reality, there was no reason to. The entire castle was empty.

 

A crow cried out, causing him to tense up. He stood quietly for several seconds before continuing down the hallway.

 

He was just here to finish the job. That was all. So… Why was he so scared?

 

He thought of his foe’s body shriveled up and twisted, and the ear-piercing shrieks he had let out. He shivered, paused, and looked around him. No, there was nothing following him. Nothing waiting to attack him.

 

He bit his lip and resumed walking.

 

He had arrived at the door sooner than he would have liked. He stared at it for a few moments, before sighing softly. This was it. His hand grasped the doorknob and he slowly twisted it and pushed open the door.

 

The room was dull and dreary, the only light coming from broken window. Many valuables were shattered as well. Blood had dried on the ground. In the middle of the room laid a fairly large bug. Its body was limp, and if they didn’t know any better, anyone would say that it was dead. But Bowser knew that it was still alive. That was why he had come back.

 

“So you have coming back.” That was the bug. Its voice wavered, and it could barely speak beyond a dry hiss. “Finally going to be finishing our battle, h-” it spluttered into a coughing fit.

 

Bowser’s mouth went dry. He wanted to look away, but he couldn’t.

 

“Well…?” it managed to spit out. It gave him a cold glare.

 

Bowser gulped and nodded timidly.

 

“Well, be going on,” the bug demanded, “do it! Kill Fawful!”

 

Bowser found himself frozen on the spot.

 

“...It is not being that hard, you  _ are  _ realising this, right?” Fawful muttered.

 

Bowser glanced momentarily at the wall, and nodded.

 

“Then… Why have you not been  **_doing_ ** it yet?”

 

That was actually a good question. Why  _ hadn’t  _ he done it yet?

 

Bowser had to think over the question for a few minutes. Fawful said nothing, just stared intently.

 

“I think- I think it’s- Well… I’m not sure. I just feel like I should give you a second chance…y’know?”

 

Fawful scoffed. “Fawful is not needing a second chance, nor is he wanting one. Look! Be looking around. This is where Fawful has been lying for…how long?” it paused, and tried to count the days it had been there. “...Too long.”

 

“It is being too late for a second chance. You should have just killed me…!” Its voice cracked.

 

“Why were you not killing me…? Why did you not just suck me up and let  _ them  _ kill me? WHY COULD YOU NOT LET ME DIE?!”

 

Bowser didn’t know what to say. He wasn’t expecting it to snap at him like this.

 

“I was expecting to meet the same fate as Miss Cackletta, but… I guess this will be having to do!” It laughed, but ended up coughing again.

 

“But… I don’t want to kill you…” Bowser managed to whimper.

 

“But you  **_have_ ** to,” Fawful snapped.

 

He stared down at the bug pitifully.

 

“Do it,” Fawful hissed.

 

Bowser dropped his shoulders as he sighed. “Sorry. I wish I could have helped you.”

  
“You did, fink-rat.”


End file.
